religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Antonio Salieri
thumb|Antonio Salieri Antonio Salieri (Legnago, 18 augustus 1750 – Wenen, 7 mei 1825) was een Italiaans componist, dirigent en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop Jeugd en opleiding Antonio Salieri was de vijfde zoon van een koopman. Van zijn oudere broer Francesco, een leerling van Giuseppe Tartini, kreeg hij viool- en klavecimbellessen. Later kreeg Salieri vioollessen van Giuseppe Simoni, de organist van Legnago en zelf leerling van Padre Martini. In 1765 kwam hij naar Venetië, waar hij bij Giovanni Pescetti, Maestro di Capella die San Marco, muziektheorie studeerde. Verder studeerde hij bij de tenor Ferdinando Pacini zang. De Boheemse componist Florian Leopold Gassmann (1729-1774) nam hem mee naar Wenen en introduceerde hem in het Weense muziekleven. Bij Gassmann zelf studeerde hij contrapunt gebaseerd op het Gradus ad Parnassum van Johann Joseph Fux en de Istituzioni harmoniche van Gioseffo Zarlino. Verder studeerde Salieri Latijn, Duits, Frans en Italiaanse poëzie bij Pietro Tommasini en de kunst van declamatie bij Pietro Metastasio. In 1769 ontmoette hij Christoph Willibald Ritter von Gluck, die voor hem tot zijn overlijden een mentor en vaderlijke vriend was. Salieri bleef voor de rest van zijn leven in Wenen; in oktober 1774 huwde hij met Theresia Helferstorfer, een nicht van de pianiste Josepha Barbara Auernhammer. Zij kregen samen acht kinderen. Eerste operasuccessen in Wenen In 1770 werd in Wenen voor het eerst een opera van Salieri uitgevoerd, Le donne letterate. Dit eerste grote succes beleefde hij in 1771 met de opera Armida. Na het overlijden van Florian Leopold Gassmann werd Salieri zijn opvolger als keizerlijke kamercomponist en dirigent aan de Italiaanse opera. Zo nam hij op 24-jarige leeftijd een van de belangrijkste functies in het Europese muziekleven in. In 1778 werd hij tot hofkapelmeester benoemd. Teatro alla Scala Omdat hij andere verplichtingen had in Parijs, kon Christoph Willibald Ritter von Gluck de uitnodiging om het operaseizoen 1778 aan de Milanese Scala te openen, niet aannemen. Daarom kon Salieri's opera L'Europa riconosciuta zijn première beleven. Met carnaval het jaar daarop ging in Venetië Salieri's opera La scuola de' gelosi in première. In 1780 kwam hij terug van een tweejarig, hem door de keizer verleende vakantie naar Wenen en zette zich aan de opéra comique Der Rauchfangkehrer oder Die unentbehrlichen Verräther ihrer Herrschaften aus Eigennutz voor het door Keizer Jozef II van het Heilige Roomse Rijk in 1778 in het leven geroepen National-Singspiel-Theater. Opvolger van Gluck in Parijs In 1784 ging in Parijs Salieri's opera Les Danaïdes in première. Het werk werd als gevolg van verschillende verwisselingen eerst aan zijn mentor Christoph Willibald Ritter von Gluck toegeschreven, die in de functie van operadirecteur zijn voorganger was geweest. Het grootste succes kende Salieri als opvolger van Gluck in Parijs met de opera Tarare op 8 juni 1787 (weinige maanden voor het overlijden van Gluck). In 1790 overleed ook zijn beschermheer Keizer Jozef II van het Heilige Roomse Rijk. De betrekkingen tot zijn opvolger Keizer Leopold II van het Heilige Roomse Rijk waren van begin aan niet echt persoonlijk. In de herfst van hetzelfde jaar trad Salieri terug als keizerlijke kamer- en hofcomponist. De keizer gaf zijn goedkeuring onder de verplichting dat Salieri, ieder jaar tenminste één opera voor het hoftheater (Burgtheater) zou componeren. Laatste opera Tussen 1788 en 1804 schreef de componist maar liefst 16 andere toneelwerken, waarvan Palmira regina di Persia succes kende. In 1804 werd met Der Neger in het Theater an der Wien zijn laatste opera opgevoerd. Hij trok zich uit het toneel terug. Hij had, schreef hij later, een duidelijke verandering in de smaak van het publiek waargenomen: Extravagantie en stilistische verwarring vervangen rationaliteit en majesteitelijke eenvoud. Desalniettemin bevorderde hij als hofkapelmeester ook nieuwe stromingen. Organisator In de 50 jaren dienst aan het hof van Wenen heeft Salieri voor het Weens muziekleven ook organisatorisch veel belangrijks bijgedragen. Voor de sociale positie van de muzikanten werkte hij actief in de Weense Tonkünstler-Sozietät (een weldadigheidsvereniging voor de rechten van de musici); hij was van 1788 tot 1795 hun president. Van 1810 tot 1820 werkte hij mee aan het formuleren van de statuten van het keizerlijk staatsconservatorium in Wenen. Verder was hij medeoprichter van de Gesellschaft der Musikfreunde. Hij organiseerde en leidde het muzikaal programma tijdens het Congres van Wenen in 1814/1815. De zeer productieve componist Antonio Salieri werd nu gezien als de persoon, die op de achtergrond de lijnen bijeentrok, vooral in het Weense muziekleven. Salieri was de verbindende persoon tussen de epochen: hij was in Wenen de opvolger van de generatie van Johann Joseph Fux en Christoph Willibald Ritter von Gluck en was getuige van de werkzaamheid van Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, hij beheerste van 1784 tot 1788 tegelijkertijd de Parijse opera en was leraar van vele tussen 1770 en 1810 geboren kunstenaars. Hij stierf in Wenen op 74-jarige leeftijd. De film 'Amadeus' Peter Shaffer schreef in 1980 een toneelstuk over Mozart en Salieri, getiteld Amadeus. Een bioscoopfilm met dezelfde titel werd geregisseerd door Milos Forman en verscheen in 1984. Deze film is grotendeels fictie. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1770 Concert in D-groot (Trippelconcert), voor viool, hobo, cello solo en orkest *# Allegro moderato *# Cantabile *# Andantino variazioni * 1773 Concert in C, voor orgel en orkest *# Allegro ma non molto *# Allegro assai * 1773 Concert in C-groot, voor piano en orkest *# Allegro maestoso *# Larghetto *# Andantino * 1773 Concert in Bes-groot, voor piano en orkest *# Allegro moderato *# Adagio *# Tempo di Minuetto * 1774 Concert in C-groot, voor dwarsfluit, hobo en orkest *# Allegro spirituoso *# Largo *# Allegretto * 1775 Sinfonia "Il giorno onomastico" in D-groot voor orkest *# Allegro, quasi presto *# Larghetto *# Minuetto e trio *# Allegretto * 1777 Concert (Concertino da camera) in G-groot, voor dwarsfluit en strijkorkest * 1815 26 variaties over "La Follia di Spagna", voor groot orkest * Sinfonia "Veneziana" in D-groot, voor orkest * Sinfonia "La Tempesta di Mare" in Bes-groot, voor orkest Missen, oratoria, cantates en gewijde muziek Missen * 1767 Missa stylo a cappella in C-groot, voor gemengd koor * 1788 Hofkapellmeistermesse (Kaisermesse) in D-groot, voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1799 Proklamationsmesse in C-groot, voor dubbelkoor en orkest * 1804 Requiem in c-klein, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 1805 Missa in Re-minore, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 1809 Missa in Sib-maggiore, voor solieten, gemengd koor en orkest * 1815-1820 Requiem in d-klein, voor gemengd koor en orkest (alleen maar fragmenten) Oratoria * 1776 La Passione di Nostro Signore Gesù Cristo, oratorium voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest - libretto: Pietro Metastasio - première: 18 december 1777, Wenen, Tonkünstlersozietät * 1791 Davidde, oratorium voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest (fragment) * 1791 Saul, oratorium voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest (fragment) * 1803 Gesù al limbo, oratorium voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest Cantates * 1774-1775 Il Trionfo della Gloria e della Virtù, cantate voor twee sopranen, tenor, gemengd koor en orkest * 1774-1775 La Sconfitta di Borea, cantate voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 1787-1788 Le Jugement dernier, cantate voor tenor, gemengd koor en orkest * 1796 La Riconoscenza, cantate voor sopraan, vijfstemmig gemengd koor en orkest * 1799 Der Tyroler Landsturm, cantate voor sopraan, tenor, bas, gemengd koor en orkest * 1800 La Riconoscenza de' Tirolesi, cantate voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1802-1803 L'Oracolo, cantate voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 1805-1806 Habsburg, cantate voor tenor, bas, gemengd koor en orkest * 1808 Cantata per le nozze di Francesco I, cantate voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 1819 Die vier Tageszeiten, cantate voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1820 Du, dieses Bundes Fels und Gründer, cantate voor gemengd koor en orkest Andere kerkmuziek * 1790 Te Deum laudamus de Incoronazione, voor de kroning van keizer Leopold II van het Heilige Roomse Rijk Muziektheater Opera's Balletten Toneelwerk * 1803 Die Hussiten vor Naumburg, incidentele muziek - tekst: August von Kotzebue - première: 2 maart 1803, Wenen, Kärtnertortheater Vocale muziek * 164 Vocaal-werken voor 2 tot 6 stemmen * 157 canons * 150 Zangstukken (cavatines, liederen ezv.) * 6 Motetten * 31 Offertoria Kamermuziek * 1778 Piccola Serenata in Bes-groot, voor 2 hobo's, 2 hoorns en fagot * 1794 Armonia per un Tempio della Notte in Mib-maggiore, voor 2 hobo's, 2 klarinetten, 2 fagotten en 2 hoorns * 1809 Die Landwehr, mars * 1820 Marsch zu Ehren Gassmanns * Serenade in Bes-groot', voor blazers *# Allegro maestoso *# Minuetto *# Larghetto *# Allegro assai - Adagio - Allegretto * ''Serenade in G-groot, voor blazers Discografie * Hänssler CLASSIC, 98.506; Antonio Salieri - Ouvertüre und Ballettmusik; Mannheimer Mozartorchester, Leitung: Thomas Fey * Chandos, CHAN 9877; Salieri, Antonio - Symphonies, Overtures and Variations; London Mozart Players, Cond.: Matthias Bamert Lijst van leerlingen van Salieri Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Jean Grundy Fanelli: Index of Composers, in: A chronology of operas, oratorios, operettas, cantatas and misellaneous stage works with music performed in Pistoia 1606-1943, Bologna: Edizioni Pendragon, 1998, 301 p. ISBN 978-8886366588 * John A. Rice: The operas of '''Antonio Salieri' as a reflection of Viennese opera'', in: Music in eighteenth-century Austria, Cambridge, England: Cambridge University Press, 1996 * Gerhard Schepelern: Personregister, in: Operaens historie i Danmark 1634-1975, Kobenhaven: Rosinante, 1995, 366 p., ISBN 978-8716141125 * Daniel Heartz: Haydn, Mozart and the Viennese School 1740-1780, New York: W.W. Norton, 1995, 780 p. * Giovanno Puerari, Paolo Brocero, Mario Bizzoccoli, Carmela Bongiovanni, Maurizio Tarrini, Giampaolo Mela: Indice Dei Nomi e Dei Luoghi, in: La musica ad Alassio dal XVI al XIX secolo : storia e cultura, Savona: Editrice Liguria, 1994, 707 p. * Theodore Fenner: Italian Opera : the Operas, in: Opera in London : views of the press 1785-1830, Carbondale, Illinois: Southern Illinois University Press, 1994, 788 p., ISBN 978-0-80931-912-1 * Franco Rossi, Michele Girardi: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1938-1991, Venezia: Albrizzi Editore, 1992, 650 p., ISBN 88 317 5509 9 * Franco Rossi, Michele Girardi: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1792-1936, Venezia: Albrizzi Editore, 1989, 491 p. - ISBN 88 7837 007 X * Giuseppe Triggiani, Franco Mannino: Il melodramma nel mondo 1597-1987, Bari: Levante Editori-Bari, 1988, 378 p. * Lamberto Trezzini: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Due secoli di vita musicale storia del teatro comunale di Bologna, Seconda edizione, Nuova Alfa Editoriale, 1987, 362 p., ISBN 978-8877790026 * Paolo Fabbri, Roberto Verti: Compositori di Opere, Intermezzi, Oratori, Cantate, Serenate, in: Due secoli di teatro per musica a Reggio Emilia. Repertorio cronologico delle opere e dei balli 1645-1857, Reggio Emilia: Edizioni del Teatro Municipale Valli, 1987, 479 p. * Jane Scharkin Hettrick: A thematic catalogue of sacred works by '''Antonio Salieri' An uncatalogued holograph of the composer in the archive of the Vienna Hofkapelle'', Fontes Artis Musicae. 33 (1986), S. 226-235. * Wulf Konold, Barbara Delcker, Hanns-Werner Heister: Lexikon Orchestermusik : Musik : "A-K", Mainz: Wilhelm Goldmann Verlag, 1986, vol.1, 253 S., ISBN 3-795-78224-4; vol.2 "L-Z", 218 p., ISBN 3-7957-8225-2 * Spire Pitou: The Paris opera. - An encyclopedia of operas, ballets, composers, and performers; growth and grandeur, 1815-1914, New York: Greenwood Press, 1990, 1608 p., ISBN 978-0-313-26218-0 * Spire Pitou: The Paris Opera: An Encyclopedia of Operas, Ballets, Composers, and Performers; Growth and Grandeur, 1815-1914; A-L, New York: Greenwood Press, 1990, 816 p., ISBN 978-0-313-27782-5 * Spire Pitou: The Paris Opera: An Encyclopedia of Operas, Ballets, Composers, and Performers; Growth and Grandeur, 1815-1914; M-Z, New York: Greenwood Press, 1990, 768 p., ISBN 978-0-313-27783-2 * Rudolf Angermüller: Salieri-Opern in Esterhaza, Chigiana. 16 (1984), S. 87-99. * Rudolf Angermüller: Salieris "Tarare" (1787) und "Axur, Re d'Ormus" (1788) Vertonung eines Sujets für Paris und Wien, Hamburger Jahrbuch für Musikwissenschaft. 5 (1981), S. 211-217. * Rudolf Angermüller: Salieris Gesellschaftsmusik, Studien zur italienisch-deutschen Musikgeschichte. 11 (1976), S. 146-193. * Rudolf Angermüller: Antonio Salieri'. Sein Leben und seine weltlichen Werke unter besonderer Berücksichtigung seiner großen Opern - T. 2. 1. Vita und weltliche Werke, Publikationen des Instituts fur Musikwissenschaft der Universität Salzburg, Teilw. zugleich Diss. Salzburg 1970, München: Katzbichler 1974. V, 384 S. * Rudolf Angermüller: ''Antonio Salieri. Sein Leben und seine weltlichen Werke unter besonderer Berücksichtigung seiner "großen" Opern'', vols. 1-3, Salzburg. 1970. dissertation. Maschinenschrift * Rudolf Angermüller: '''''Antonin Salieri., T. 1, München 1971. * Rudolf Angermüller: Beaumarchais und Salieri. - Bericht über den Internationalen Musikwissenschaftlichen Kongress Bonn 1970, Kassel o.J. 1973. S. 325-327. * Rudolf Angermüller: Antonio Salieri''' und seine "Scuola di canto", Beethoven-Studien. Wien 1970. S. 37-50. * Rudolf Angermüller: ''Salieri als Hofkapellmeister, Österreichische Musikzeitschrift. 25 (1970), S. 305-311. * Dan Fog: Personregister, in: Musikhandel og Nodetryk i Danmark efter 1750 : I Musikhandel 1750-1854, Copenhagen: Dan Fog Musikforlag, 1984, 507 p. * Walter Salmen, Gabriele Busch-Salmen: Musiker im Porträt, München: C. H. Beck, 1982-1984, 5 Bände p. (I. "Von der Spätantike bis 1600", 1982., 200 S.: ISBN 3-406-08450-8; II. "Das 17. Jahrhundert", 1983., 184 S.: ISBN 3-406-08451-6; III. "Das 18. Jahrhundert", 1983., 186 S.: ISBN 3-406-08452-4; IV. "Das 19. Jahrhundert", 1983., 187 S.: ISBN 3-406-08453-2; V. "Das 20. Jahrhundert", 1984., 191 S.: ISBN 3-406-08454-0) * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Julian Rushton: Salieri's Les Horaces - A Study of an Operatic Failure, Music Review, 37, no. 4 (1976): 266-282. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Ingeborg Allihn: '''''Antonio Salieri : 1750-1825, Musik und Gesellschaft. 25 (1975), S. 305-307. * Boris Stejnpress: Salieri segodnja. Polemiceskij obzor. (Salieri heute; ein polemischer Überblick), Sovetskaja muzyka. 1975, H. 3, S. 93-98. * Edward Elmgren Swenson: Antonio Salieri. A documentary biography, Cornell. 1974. dissertation. * Clive Unger-Hamilton: The great symphonies, New York: Facts on File, 1973 * Josef Heinzelmann: "Prima la musica, poi le parole". - Zu Salieris Wiener Opernparodie, Österreichische Musikzeitschrift. 28 (1973), S. 19-28. * David Charlton: Salieri's timpani, Musical Times, 112 (1971), S. 961-962. * Musik in Österreich : Notring-Jahrbuch 1971, Vienna: Notring der Wissenschoftlichen Verbände Österreichs, 1971, 228 p. * Václav Holzknecht: Techechoslowakisch-Österreichische : Musik : Spaziergänge, Prague: Orbis, 1971 * Gustaf Hilleström: Utlandska ledamöter, in: Matrikel 1771-1971 : Kungl. Musikaliska Akademien, Strängnäs: Nordiska Musikförlaget i distribution, 1971, 286 p. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * Michael Witkowski: Trudna droga do polskiego "Axura". (Schwere Wege zur polnischen "Axur"-Aufführung in Warschau 1793), Ruch Muzyczny. 11 (1967) Nr.7, S. 8-10. * Renee de Saussine: La vie des grands musiciens italiens, Paris: Editions du Sud et Albin Michel, 1965 * Gustav Bereths: Die Musikpflege am kurtrierischen Hofe : zu Koblenz-Ehrenbreitstein, Mainz: B. Schott's Söhne, 1964 * Charles Edward Wunderlich: A history and bibliography of early American musical periodicals, 1782-1852, A dissertation submitted in partial fulfillment of the requirements for the degree of Doctor of Philosophy in the University of Michigan, 1962, 783 p. * Alfredo Bonaccorsi: Antonio Salieri e il suo "Falstalf ossia le tre burle", Accademia Musicale Chigiana. 18. Settimana Musicale 1961. S. 23-38. * Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * Robert Haas: Antonio Salieris vergessene Familie, in: Walther Vetter: Festschrift Max Schneider zum achtzigsten Geburtstage, Leipzig: VEB Deutscher Verlag fur Musik (1955), . 363 S. * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Werner Bollert: Antonio Salieri e l'opera tedesca, Musica d'Oggi 20, 122-125. * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti : Supplemento, Milan: Sonzogno, 1938, 806 p. * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti, Milan: Sonzogno, 1937, 2V p. * Elisabeth Jeannette Luin: Documenti inediti sul Salieri, Rivista Musicale Italiana XL, 23-31. Milano. * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Tobias Norlind: Allmänt musiklexikon, Stockholm: Wahlström & Widstrand, 1927-28, 2V p. * Julius Rabe: Antonio Salieri : Beethovens larare, Svenska tidskrift for musikforskning, vol. 9, 1927, p. 185-194 * Theodore Baker, Alfred Remy: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians, Third edition, New York: G. Schirmer, 1919, 1094 p. * Theodore Baker: Biographical dictionary of musicians, New York: G. Schirmer, 1900, 653 p. * Lydia T. Morris: Famous musical composers : Being biographies of eminent musicians, London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1892 * James Duff Brown: Biographical dictionary of musicians. With a bibliography of English writings on music, Paisley, Scotland: A. Gardner, 1886, 637 p. * David Baptie: A handbook of musical biography, London: W. Morley, 1883, 256 p. * Giovanni Masutto: Maestri di musica italiani del nostro secolo, Venezia: Stab. tip. lit. M. Fontana, 1880, 226 p. * Felix Clement: Les musiciens celebres depuis le seizieme siecle jusqu'a nos jours, Paris: Librairies Hachette, 1878 * Jean-Baptiste Weckerlin: Musiciana und Nouveau Musiciana. Extraits d'ouvrages rares ou bizarres. Anecdotes etc., Paris: Garnier Freres, 1877, 356 p. * Levina Buoncore Urbino: Biographical sketches of eminent composers : arranged in chronological order, Boston: Oliver Ditson, 1876, 379 p. * Gustave Chouquet: Histoire de la musique dramatique en France depuis ses origines jusqu'a nos jours, Paris: Librairie Firmin Didot Freres, Fils et Gie, 1873 * F. Crozat: Revue de la musique dramatique en France, contenant un essai abrege de l'histoire de l'opera; des notices; par ordre alphabetique, de tous les operas ... qui ont ete representes en France ... et enfin des notices ... des compositeurs dont les oeuvres ont ete representes en France, avec la liste de tous leurs ouvrages, Grenoble: Imprimerie de Prudhomme, 1866, 477 p. * Francesco Regli: Dizionario biografico de' piu celebri poeti ed artisti melodrammatici, tragici e comici, maestri, concertisti ... ecc, Torino: Dalmazzo, 1860, 592 p. * C.F. Weidmann: Anton Salieri, Athenaeum, vol. 1, 1825, p. 375-380 * Ignaz Franz von Mosel, Andrea della Corte, Barbara Allason: ''Antonio Salieri. (Un Italiano all'estero)'', Torino, Paravia. 160. 232 p. Externe links * Biografie * Categorie:Italiaans componist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Geschiedenis van Wenen Categorie:Klassiek componist Categorie:Italiaans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Operacomponist bg:Антонио Салиери bs:Antonio Salieri ca:Antonio Salieri cs:Antonio Salieri da:Antonio Salieri de:Antonio Salieri en:Antonio Salieri eo:Antonio Salieri es:Antonio Salieri et:Antonio Salieri fi:Antonio Salieri fr:Antonio Salieri gl:Antonio Salieri he:אנטוניו סליירי hr:Antonio Salieri hu:Antonio Salieri hy:Անտոնիո Սալիերի id:Antonio Salieri it:Antonio Salieri ja:アントニオ・サリエリ ka:ანტონიო სალიერი ko:안토니오 살리에리 la:Antonius Salieri lb:Antonio Salieri mk:Антонио Салиери mr:अंतोनियो सालियेरी no:Antonio Salieri oc:Antonio Salieri pl:Antonio Salieri pt:Antonio Salieri ro:Antonio Salieri ru:Сальери, Антонио scn:Antoniu Salieri sh:Antonio Salieri sk:Antonio Salieri sl:Antonio Salieri sv:Antonio Salieri ta:அந்தோனியோ சாலியரி th:อันโตนีโอ ซาลิเอรี tr:Antonio Salieri zh:安东尼奥·萨列里